


近岸浅滩（九）

by Southy



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, 樱园
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southy/pseuds/Southy





	近岸浅滩（九）

一桌上，不是同事就是同门，董卿倒算是小辈了。

这边周涛白岩松插科打诨带动完气氛，回头就开始拉着董卿进出各种段子场。一会儿“吕哥你忒胆小，董卿上海小姑娘都比你强”，一会儿“老白你可消停点儿，欺负人宋团小心首长带一个师来削你”的，热闹非凡。董卿渐渐的也就放开了，这十几年各大晚会都合作过好多次呢。

宋走音虽然在摄像机前磕磕巴巴，这会儿也疯了：“周涛你别嘚瑟你别嘚瑟，彭姐，咱俩一起灌她酒！我就不信我一个湖南的彭姐山东的还干不过你们一个安徽一个上海。”

彭袁媛说我可不和你瞎闹，一会儿还得和女儿视频呢。

宋走音说那一起视频呗，反正果果也认识大家。

彭袁媛没声了，过了一会儿开始找话题：“咳，小宋，果果前年见着你去那个谁？演唱会当嘉宾了，还拍了视频给我呢，说还在给边上的同学翻译康定情歌。”

宋走音说啊，王力宏啊，果果喜欢这个呀？她不喜欢你的江山吗？

彭袁媛说那可不一定，你看汤汤喜欢你的爱我中华吗？

旁边周涛插嘴：反正我女儿就挺喜欢辣妹子的。

 

周涛董卿宋走音都让人送来了孩子。彭袁媛手上抱着秘密，一边香香一边汤汤。

 

“首长，这是秘密，今天正好两周岁生日。”

彭袁媛说哎呀时间真快呀一下子长这么大了阿姨抱抱。

秘密挣扎着要下来，周涛一把接过身在福中不知福的秘密，说：“董卿你陪首长聊聊，我把秘密送给保姆了。”

董卿还没反应过来，就看见自己儿子抱着周涛的脖子笑的跟花儿一样，喊着“漂亮阿姨”。

喂，不是我儿子吗？怎么这就被拐跑了？

香香扯扯董卿衣服：卿姨我们去那边，我给你带了礼物。

董卿心想，周涛还没个孩子体贴，哼。

 

这边汤汤终于有机会和彭袁媛单独接触了。

“哟小帅哥，长这么大了？你和香香还同班吧？”

汤汤说是啊，天天跟我念叨董卿阿姨。

宋走音说：汤汤啊，妈妈说话算话吧，见到彭麻麻了吧？

彭袁媛说这都是什么奇奇怪怪的称呼啊。

汤汤说，报纸上都这么写啊。

汤汤说：彭姨，您平时真的很忙吗？

彭袁媛随口说还行吧。

汤汤得寸进尺：彭姨，您能多来看看我妈妈吗？您都不知道，我每次坐我妈的车她都在放您的歌，听不厌似的，那高音，我耳膜都快破了。我问她她还找借口，说要提高我的艺术鉴赏力。彭姨您说牵强不牵强，信她才怪呢。

宋走音说汤汤，你妈没演过琼瑶剧。

彭袁媛说汤汤啊你别理你妈，你妈就这样口是心非。她演过琼瑶剧，演的苗族公主，你看过吗？

汤汤说没有，彭姨您有资源吗？

彭袁媛掏出手机：汤汤你把蓝牙打开，我传给你。

彭袁媛把手机留在汤汤那儿，就把宋走音拉到隔壁的房间里。稍稍转动机关，赫然一间密室。

宋走音吓了一跳：彭姐这是做什么？

彭袁媛说，这屋的监控虽然被我关了，但是我还是不放心。这小房间隔音措施绝对好，而且四周绝缘信号全屏蔽的，我们在这儿说话。

 

彭袁媛说，小宋啊，我把地点定在国宾馆你别多想。我去哪儿都得翻江倒海地做安保，还不如就在国宾馆呢。俗话说，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，我打点过了，你放心。

宋走音转过身。

“彭姐，今时不同往日，我们以后还是不要单独见面了。”

“年初百花迎春我看了。小宋，我今天带了录音设备来，你之前不是一直想和我一起唱吗，我们今天一起录一段好不好？”

宋走音说怎么突然想起录这个？

彭袁媛说，看到你在美国的视频，我才想起来，我们竟然从来没有一起唱过歌，要么就是合唱。我想录一段单独的，也好留个念想。

 

宋走音倒是走神了。

这女子二人唱是没有，倒有搭档主持晚会的。1994年双拥，宋走音接到任务要和阎维文，彭袁媛一起主持双拥晚会。宋走音那时候人前说话都不一定利索，别提主持了。她着急地在排练室转来转去，转得彭袁媛头都大了：“小宋啊，你坐吧别转了，转了就能不紧张吗？”

宋走音听话地坐下来，口中念念有词：“让我们团结在以jzm总书记……”看一眼词：“完了彭姐，我现在全都记不起来了，怎么办啊马上要彩排了都。”

彭袁媛自己词也没怎么背熟练，说要不这样吧，咱们用包楞调把词唱出来？ 

宋走音说彭姐您高估我了，我原曲都不一定唱的来，还填词……

彭袁媛想，也对，包楞调可是号称最容易跑调的民歌之一。宋走音一个湖南妹子，唱不来山东民歌的。

正想着，就听见宋走音用《希望的田野上》的调子唱了出来。

阎维文进来的时候，就看见两个人用《在希望的田野上》的调子背主持词，吓了一跳：“干嘛呢这是？”

 

彭袁媛见宋走音不出声，说：“就当送彭姐生日礼物吧，你好几年没送我了。”

宋走音低头：“你哪还需要我送啊……”

彭袁媛说，需要啊，来陪我录音。

 

一曲唱罢，彭袁媛走到一旁的设备上扣下了一个芯片。

“把手机给我一下。”

宋走音乖乖按出密码，736400。

彭袁媛摸出一个转换接口，连在手机上。

“这个芯片提前设置过，同一份文件只有两次拷贝的机会，所有的内容会第一时间传到我的手机上。再次拷贝后会自动删除。”

不等宋走音开口又说：“我有一个隐藏文件夹，我也帮你设置一个。”

拷贝成功，彭袁媛返回手机桌面。

屏幕上，阳光照在波光细细的湖面上，像给水面铺上了一层闪闪发光的碎银，又像被揉皱了的绿缎。远山层峦叠嶂，深深浅浅的翠色像是油画一般。

“这是在阳台拍的么？真美。”

 

“席远八点半后可能会来，一会儿你带着汤汤从后门走，小周认识路。”出房间前，彭袁媛说。

 

八点二十六分的时候，周涛过来找宋走音：“首长和你说过吧，走吧，你帮我把香香也带回去。”那边香香正和董卿一起玩儿地开心，董卿说：“回去吧回去吧，等你放假了卿姨来找你。”

香香说好，我们到时候去水库玩。

 

这边周涛刚送宋走音从后门开车离开回到宴会上，席远的车就到了前门。

日理万机的领导人对警卫员说，在这儿等着就行了，别打扰她，难得放松一回。

隔了一会儿又问，来参加宴会的都有哪些人啊。

警卫员说有周涛董卿白岩松吕继宏等等等等，这是名单与进去的时间。

 

那份名单上，没有宋走音的名字。

 

等到九点，席远说：“你们在这儿，我去看看她。”

席远进入宴会厅的时候，所有宋走音留下的痕迹都已经消失了。

人们站起来，向他问好。

“我现在是袁媛的家属，希望大家不要拘谨。”

“你怎么来了？”彭袁媛从座位上站起来，又被席远摁回去。

“没什么事，就来看看你。”一天不见，彭袁媛容光焕发，眉眼间都是快乐。

“席总书记与首长真是伉俪情深啊，来，再添个位置。”周涛起身张罗。

“不用了小周，我也得回去了，女儿要和我们打电话。”彭袁媛站起来，“那我先走了，你们慢慢玩。”

离开的时候，一向雷厉风行的彭袁媛放慢了脚步。

 

宴会结束，周涛送完董卿回到车里，给走音打了电话：“你以后打算怎么办？”

“什么怎么办。”

“两三年一年见不到一回见一回也就说上十几分钟话？每次还要动用各种高科技和关系网来掩盖痕迹。”

“老周，我知道你是为了我好。可是，就这样，我已经很满足了。至少我还有可能和她见面，她心里也有我。”

“当断不断，必受其乱。你自己看看这段时间文艺界翻江倒海成什么样了？”

“你别说我，你和董卿能好到哪儿去吗？不都凑合着过吗。”

“你就心软吧，要是有一天，她要把海团解散了怎么办。”

“老周，军改了，海团本来就要没了。”深深叹息后，宋走音悠悠吐出几个字。


End file.
